


Признание

by lumosik



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: на заявку: 6.29. Е/Р. Анжольрас попадает в больницу, Грантер его навещает и признается в своих чувствах, думая, что тот его все равно не слышит. Развязка на усмотрение автора.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 6





	Признание

Если бы вдруг кому-нибудь пришло в голову спросить у Грантера, с чего всё началось, то он бы уверенно заявил, что с самой первой их встречи. С Анжольрасом они были знакомы не так давно – всего каких-то два месяца. Однако он знал, что готов ради этого пылкого и, безусловно, великолепного блондина пойти на всё, пусть от него и требовались всего лишь эскизы агитационных листовок, которое были бы потом отданы в типографию. Грантера не отпугивала маниакальная увлечённость политикой его нового знакомого. Напротив, это в какой-то степени забавляло. И хотелось быть ему если не близким человеком, то хотя бы другом. Грантера, конечно, тянуло к Анжольрасу – этому красивому античному идеалу – в физическом плане, но в большей степени всё же духовно. Он был словно прозрачным озером, кусочком девственно-чистой природы в её неизменной первозданности посреди душного загрязнённого мегаполиса, коим была душа, жизнь Грантера. Он даже не задумывался, когда бросился вытаскивать своего увлёкшегося яркими речами прямо на улице Апполона из-под колёс неожиданного вывернувшего автомобиля. Грантер увлёк его за собой, но в какой-то момент ошарашенный Анжольрас только развернулся в его руках. Как будто бы в замедленной съёмке художник наблюдал за самим собой: как он упал прямо на Анжольраса, здорово приложившегося головой об бордюр, и услышал хруст костей в районе грудной клетки. Не в своей собственной, а Анжольраса.   
Если бы спросили у самого Анжольраса, когда всё началось , то он бы посмотрел на вас невозмутимо, затем пожал плечами и промолчал. Ведь впервые он не уверен в чём-то, но подозревает, что с того самого момента, как он очнулся в больнице. Вокруг сидели «Друзья Азбуки», шёпотом о чём-то переговариваясь. Первым оживился Курфейрак, конечно, заметив, что Анжольрас открыл глаза.  
\- Ну, ты даёшь, дружище! Тебе повезло, что тут ещё нет Жоли, который сейчас донимает твоего лечащего врача.  
\- Тише, Курф, ему нужен покой, не слышал? – одёрнул друга Комбеферр.  
Внезапно прямо над Анжольрасом зависла знакомая черноволосая и кудрявая голова. Грантер встревоженно всматривался в него.   
\- Я дурак, прости меня, - художник протянул растерянно руку и убрал прядь Анжольраса со лба.   
Выглядел Грантер не менее помятым, на лице и костяшках пальцев виднелись ссадины.   
\- Ты его спас, Грантер, - заметил Жеан и переглянулся многозначительно с остальными.   
Анжольрас уже почти не вслушивался, что ещё говорили его друзья. Голоса будто бы заглушились невидимой дымкой, а в глазах потемнело. Последнее, что он успел увидеть, то, как рассерженная медсестра выталкивает поочередно всех юношей. А на прощание Грантер, который уходил последним, коснулся его руки. Кажется, Анжольрас тогда улыбнулся.  
В больнице он пробыл ещё две недели, ведь так настоял Жоли, чтобы он прошёл все возможные обследования. Друзья забегали по два-три человека, Курфейрак заявил, что они устроили смены, а придумал их Ферр. Грантер приходил обычно один. Иногда с шумом вваливался в палату, но всегда садился у окна и сидел там тихо всё время посещения. Они никогда не разговаривали. Анжольрас спал или читал, Грантер откровенно разглядывал его, порой делал какие-то зарисовки в блокноте. Никто из них не хотел нарушать сложившийся порядок. Грантер боялся всё только разрушить, когда у них только наладилась связь. Анжольрас много думал о самом Грантере. Он был, безусловно, благодарен ему и при первом же случае поспешил выразить свою признательность. Грантер тогда неопределённо кивнул и отправился к своему месту у окна. Анжольрас лишь удивлённо проводил его взглядом, но не стал более ничто говорить. С тех пор он стал проявлять больший интерес к художнику – хотелось разгадать его, понять, возможно, раскрыть в нём лучшую сторону. А ещё порой Анжольрас мысленно проклинал себя и старался выкинуть излишне откровенные, по его мнению, глупости из головы. Хотя он и не думал о красоте или простом влечении. Только вспоминал то тепло, которое разливалось по всему телу, после прикосновения Грантера.  
Однажды почти перед выпиской Грантер вдруг покинул свой неизменный стул и подошёл к кровати Анжольраса. Тот как раз притворялся спящим, потому что они остались один на один с Грантером - его сосед по палате вышел – и эта ситуация почему-то пугала его. Грантер же просто понял, что скоро все эти посещения прекратятся, и он, повинуясь какому-то порыву, решил урвать себе ещё одно воспоминание. Сейчас он любовался на раскинувшегося на простынях Ажольраса, такого сильного, красивого. Золотые кудри растрепались по подушке, лицо его было не напряженно, что несказанного обрадовало художника. Это было редким явлением, когда Анжольрас выглядел таким уверенным, но и беспомощным одновременно. Сам Грантер же предпочитал сжиматься в комочек во сне, устраиваясь в коконе из одеяла. Он хмыкнул: и здесь они такие разные.   
Воровато оглянувшись. Грантер сначала присел на краешек постели, а потом лёг рядом с Анжольрасом , свернувшись, как обычно. Он прислушивался к дыханию спящего, которое, к слову, было странным образом слишком частым. Веки на глазах подрагивали. Грантер провёл большим пальцем по щеке своего Аполлона и неожиданно для себя, прошептал:  
\- Если бы только знал, какие чувства вызывает у меня один лишь только твой голос. Неудивительно, что люди идут за тобой. Прекрасен, беспощадно прекрасен. Нет в моём блокноте уже листка, где ты не был бы изображён. Люблю, всего, с первого же взгляда. Интересно, ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда?  
Грантер замолчал и прикрыл глаза. Спустя мгновения он почувствовал, как чужая ладонь сжала его запястье. Грантер растерянно и, не веря, посмотрел на Анжольраса. Его взгляд был на удивление нежен.  
\- Нет, но может быть ты поможешь мне поверить?  
Если вы хотите узнать, с чего всё началось у этих двоих, то лучше не спрашивайте. Главное, что будет у них дальше.


End file.
